


Comfort

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angsty Schmoop, Big Brother Dean, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Crying Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Sad Dean, deep talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds Dean and they have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT DEVELOPMENT YAAAASSSSSSS.
> 
> Sorry this took long to get out, I had it done but I've been busy to post. I've had school and work. 
> 
> Plus, I've recently gotten another bunny, she's 2 weeks! She's so scared of me and my arms and hands are so scratched up and doesn't like my other girl but I'm working on her. She's been taking up a lot of my time. Anyone know how to take care of this situation should like you know help me out. :D but anywho.
> 
> I will try to update more!!

Cas let out a sigh of relief and parked his car a little behind the Impala.

He didn't see Dean and that worried him but he could smell him.

Cas looked back to see Sam asleep and got out of the car, almost getting knocked to his knees with the strength of Dean's distress.

Cas held himself up with his car for a minute then straightened. His mate needed him.

Cas walked to the Impala and to the side he couldn't see from his car, Dean was there and he was a mess.

Dean was curled against himself, back against the Impala. He was sobbing and clenching and unclenching his hands in his hair. Cas felt his heart ache at the sight of his mate.

Dean must've heard Cas's approach because his head snapped to the direction of where Cas was, his sobs stopping to a slight hiccup.

He sobered at the sight of Cas, trying to pass off as okay. Cas could still feel his distress though, he wasn't fazed.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Dean laughed miserably, "Well you found me."

It was quiet for a moment until Cas moved closer to Dean and sat next to him, back resting against Baby.

"You weren't supposed to find out like that. I-I was-"

"I know you would have told me on your own when you were ready. My mother just tried to dig up shit and start something."

It was quiet for a couple minutes, until Cas spoke again.

"You know, I remember that night. You came back trashed out of your mind. I didn't go because I had to study for a test. You were stone cold that night, you wouldn't talk to me but I could sense something was wrong. Then a couple days later you got the call your parents died in an accident and Sam was in the hospital. I saw you go weak in the knees all the while setting your face to placid. I can tell you I never hated how you looked more than I did at the moment. You looked like your world crashed around you and it was your fault and you had to pick up the pieces left of it. Which now, I understand why. I've never been so scared for you, then when you got that call, you shut down completely from me for about a week."

Dean nodded, "I remember." He was quiet for a couple moments. Then he looked to Cas, "It's my fault Cas. I was a fucking dumbass and got my parents killed. Almost killed Sammy. How can I forgive myself for that? How can I ever expect Sam too?"

Cas was staring into Deans eyes, that were filling with tears.

Cas sighed and pulled Dean into his person, refusing to let go when Dean protested, "I think Sam is smart enough to know that it was a stupid mistake. That you will live with it forever. That you never meant it and wish you could take it back. I think he will be understanding but there's no doubt in my mind that there will be times he resents you for it but that's just part of growing. Everything will be okay Dean. We will handle it together. You're not alone Dean."

Dean sniffled and Cas could feel his shirt was getting soaked through. Cas hated Dean crying, he never did it much but when he did, it broke Cas's heart.

Dean looked up to Cas, "Thank you."

Cas looked down to Dean, "For what?"

"For everything. For not hating me after you found out. For taking care of me and Sammy. Just everything that you do."

Cas leant down and kissed Dean, "I'm always going to be there for you and Sammy. There's nothing you can do that will make me stop. I love you sweetheart."

Dean sniffled, "Can I take you back home now? Sam's in the car sleeping. He's been asking for you."

Dean nodded. Cas stood up and helped Dean up, holding his hand while he led him back to his car.

"We'll come get your car tomorrow. Lock the doors." Dean nodded and then went back over to his car, locking the doors.

When Dean settled into the passenger seat, he felt himself relax. He looked in the back and true to his word, Sam was asleep. Dean smiled a little.

Cas settled in the driver seat and started home.

~~~~~~~~~

When they got home, Cas was going to pick up Sam but Dean stopped him.

"I got him. Go inside, I'll be there soon."

Gas nodded and left through the front door.

Dean picked Sam up and carried him to his room, holding him tightly.

When Dean laid Sam down on the bed, he stirred.

"Sh, go back to sleep Sammy."

"De?"

Dean hummed, "Ya it's me buddy. Go back to sleep."

"Cassie was looking for you. He was so scared. Even if he was trying to hide it, I could tell from how he looked. He was looking for you."

Dean nodded, "Ya I know kiddo. Everything's okay now. Just go to sleep. I'll be here tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded, "Goodnight De," he rubbed a hand lightly down Dean's stomach, "Night puppy."

Dean smiled and his eyes filled with tears. Sam was so innocent. He didn't deserve to have a brother like Sam.

Dean got up from the bed and went to the door, leaving it a crack open when he left.

He slowly walked down to the shared bedroom of him and Cas. When he got there the blankets were pulled back but Car wasn't there. He heard the water running in the shower of the connected bathroom.

He walked there and opened the door, smelling shower, mate, and _home_.

"Dean?"

Dean shuffled his feet. The curtain to the shower moved a little and Cas's head popped out.

"I just wanted to shower. I had paint on my from earlier."

Dean nodded and looked down, moving his foot across the floor. Cas stared at him, "Would you like to join me?"

Dean's head snapped up and he gave a small smile and nodded. He undressed, his lightly pregnant belly just showing a little with his state of undress, and stepped in the shower.

Dean wrapped himself around his mate, lightly shaking.

Cas kissed his neck and held him tight, "Everything will be okay. I promise."

They stayed like that for minutes, just holding each other.

"C'mon. We should get out of the shower before we prune."

Dean nodded but didn't make a move from where he was pressed into Cas.

Cas chuckled and pulled back, shutting the shower off. He took Dean's hand and led him from the shower, wrapping a towel around each of them.

They went in the bedroom and both slipped boxers on and then slipped under the covers on the bed.

Dean immediately scooted into Cas, needing his touch. Cas complied and wrapped Dean in his arms.

He whispered, "We'll be alright."


End file.
